Doubts
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Hermione is having doubts. But isn't it her big day? Leaving her best friend at the altar was something she'd never expected to do. Fred lives, EWE.
1. Doubts

_A/N: This is my first attempt at this so let me know what you think._

She had never felt so alone.

Thoughts swam through her mind in a decidedly unhappy way, a school of fish battling through stormy waters with no clear end in sight. She sighed. Was she really second guessing herself now? The last few months - no, years - of her life had been such a whirlwind of emotions and it felt as though she was still walking her yellow brick road, trying to find her home.

Had she found it?

Her uneasiness peaked as she glanced at the clock above the door. Was it really time already? She took one last look at herself in the mirror, self consciously smoothing her hair and mentally chiding herself for feeling so undeniably sick. Surely this wasn't how one was supposed to feel on this most glorious of days?

"Heeeermiooooneeee!" Came a voice from outside the door. "Are you done yet? We have to go!"

An exuberant redhead burst through the door without waiting for a reply and seized her hands, a look of excitement on Ginny's face that she tried desperately to mimic with her own features.

"You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding would you?"

"What if this is the wrong thing?" She blurted out, unable to contain herself.

Ginny looked her slowly up and down, shock evident in her features.

"Hermione, everyone gets nervous. This is a huge day and - "

"I'm not nervous! I feel… sick. Like I'm not ready for this. Maybe with all the death in our lives I just wanted something to go to plan and this is something I had always planned. I thought this was what I wanted, hell if you had told me during fourth year that this would happen I would have been all for it but now it just feels like we never really thought this far ahead."

"Maybe it's because you never expected to still be around by now." Said Ginny softly.

Hermione sighed again, a sound wrought with frustration and anger. "This is just not what I expected my life to be y'know?"

"I know. And you know, if you really did want to wait, everyone would understand. You three went through so much and I know you're still processing everything that happened."

"You might understand Gin, but would Ron?"

"Maybe not, at least at first. But would you rather get married and then decide you weren't ready?"

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, mourning the days when her biggest worry had been what the twins were feeding first years. How on earth was the ever logical Hermione Granger having DOUBTS on her wedding day. It seemed so selfish, in light of all that had happened…

"Don't worry about everyone else." Ginny said, interrupting her thoughts which had been veering in a steadily more morose direction since she had last spoken. "Don't worry about anything that's happened - " she continued " - or anything that might happen, if you decide not to go through with this. As much as I want a sister, one who is thoroughly depressed is not on my list. Talk to Ron."

Hermione uncovered her face and looked at Ginny in surprise.

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I realised that there was a distinct possibility that everyone I loved would die."

Hermione got to her feet with a distinct lack of spring in her step.

"Alright. Will you get Ron?"

"Ron - " she said wearily, looking over the man slumped in the chair opposite her. It was clear from his demeanor and lack of enthusiasm that this was not quite how he had expected his wedding day to go. "It's not that I don't want to marry you. In fact, marrying you has been a goal of mine for rather a long time as you know. It's just - "

"It doesn't seem right." He said, cutting her off whilst offering her a small smile. "I understand 'Mione. I love you, I really do, it just feels like - "

"It's too much."

"Exactly." He said, looking at her beautiful dress with a wistful expression. "Too many people have been lost, I think we just need some time to find ourselves and each other. I don't want this to be the end, I just want us to get to know each other again. It's never really been just the two of us has it?"

She couldn't quite disguise her surprise at the fact that Ron, of all people, had just managed to explain her feelings better than she ever could have. Maybe it's time that we upgrade his emotional range to that of a serving spoon, she decided.

Ron looked at her expression and laughed.

"I'm not always an total git." He said, a real smile now gracing his face, one that she couldn't help returning.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have a different proposal for you… What if, instead of getting married first, we try things the right way round. We can go on dates, just the two of us. Get to know each other as adults instead of terrified teenagers fighting for their lives."

"That sounds perfect, Ron."

"Now how are we going to tell Mum?"


	2. The Wedding

_A/N: This is a short chapter but I already have the next few written. Let me know what you think!_

They walked outside to where the service would have taken place, hand in hand. Even in her current state, she couldn't help but admire the beautifully arrayed garden where she had been so close to marrying the man beside her. Thank God we had decided to have the ceremony at the Burrow instead of a church, far less awkward, she thought to myself.

She was so lost in her inner musings and the whimsical array of flowers scattered around the aisle, in fact, that she didn't notice the concerned visage of Mrs Weasley bearing down on them until she was barely a few inches from her face.

"Hermione!" She cried, a frantic look on her face. "Ronald! What on earth is going on?"

The rest of the guests looked on, equally confused as to why the bride and groom were coming out together, half an hour after they were meant to have already been married.

"I… uh… well…" Ron stuttered, looking for all the world as though he had just consumed a puking pastille and was about to be violently ill.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked. Harry seemed almost as green in the face as Ron, til Ginny squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear.

"Well?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"What Ron is trying to say - " she said decidedly, fixing the man in question with a hard stare, " - is that the wedding has been postponed. Indefinitely."

Mrs Weasley gasped, a hand flying up to her chest as though her heart was about to give out. Arthur rushed forward to console his poor wife. George groaned and handed over a galleon to the still smirking Fred.

"Now Molly dear, it's only been postponed. Look they're even holding hands." He said, gesturing toward their entwined fingers.

"Well, yeah." Blustered Ron whilst glaring at the twins. "We're not breaking up, we just - "

" - need to get to know each other again." She finished, smiling up at him. "Our whole relationship has been this war, I guess we just need to see if what we have is real - "

" - or if it was just fear."

Molly sniffed.

"As long as you still call me Mum."


	3. Lead Up

_A/N: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING! For my first fic, I just wanted to do a non conflict filled story, waaay too many Fremione stories seem to bash the heck outta Ron. I like Ron, just not with Hermione, so if you're looking for drama/conflict this story is not for you. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! My next fic will probably be more intense than this, but for now, FLUFF!_

Hermione sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

It had been two months since her disastrous almost wedding, and Mrs Weasley still couldn't look at her without tearing up over what could have been. Sunday lunches at the Burrow had never been more awkward, especially now that her and Ron had officially called it quits.

After a few dates, the two had realised their compatability levels were somewhere around 3% - while they got along and loved spending time with one another, the only passion between the two came in the form of fiery arguments that usually left her in tears, with Ron walking out and sulking like a child.

Even with the level of awkward rising with each passing second she was in the company of the Weasley brood, she couldn't help but be glad of her decision.

"Ron and I are better as friends." She told herself aloud. "At least this way, we can stay friends."

"Talking to yourself again are we, 'Mione?" A red haired figure popped up round the door to her office, a cheeky grin on his face. "If you ask me, you can do far better than Ron anyway love."

Hermione groaned, looking down at the stack of paperwork she had yet to complete for the Aurors office.

"What is it Fred?"

He clutched his heart, pretending that her brusque tone had shattered what little (yeah, right) self esteem he had left.

"The lovely Ginevra requests your - Ow, what was that for?"

A second red head peeked around the corner, this one a far more welcome sight. She was glad for an acceptable excuse to smile, Freds antics had almost cracked her cool and calm veneer.

"What my prat of a brother is trying to say - " Ginny said, glaring at the brother in question, " - is that we're all going out tonight, are you in?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"When you say going out - "

"Only to dinner and then teensy tiny drinks and maybe dancing with a very slight possibility that we'll all go back to the twins flat and get absolutely trolleyed. Come on, you have to come pleeeaaase."

She rolled her eyes at the sight of Fred hunched over, trying desperately not to laugh at his sisters description of their plans for the evening.

"I have so much work to get through, just look at all this. Not to mention the accident report for the last mission Harry and Ron went on, I swear to God those two will be the death - "

Ginny positively pouted.

" - fine, but only for dinner. Maybe one drink. Alright?"

Fred whooped and began leading Ginny around the office in some sort of hyperactive waltz. She threw up her hands, unable to believe she been coerced into this nonsense yet again.

"Now please, get out so I can at least finish some of this before you drag me through yet another arduous night."

Everything in her wardrobe sucked.

Next time Ginny begged her to go shopping, she might actually have to take her up on it.

Hermione threw the black dress she had just tried on onto the floor with a dissatisfied huff. Her normally pristine room looked like a war zone, clothes strewn about haphazardly as though Death Eaters had just torn through her home searching for a nice pair of lingerie.

"Why do I look terrible in everything?" She moaned aloud, regretting the decision to go out already.

"Oh HerMIone!" Came a sing song voice from the lounge. "I come bearing gifts!"

Ginny sauntered into the room looking stunning in a fitted black dress, a garment bag draped over one arm and a look of pure glee on her face as she saw the state of Hermione's room.

"Finally, a way in which I can help you."

She unzipped the garment bag, pulling out a dress as light as hers was dark. The silky fabric was cream in colour, with a fitted strapless bodice that flowed into a skirt shorter than her normal attire by far, yet still tasteful.

"Thank God you're here." Hermione said, pulling the dress on and turning around for Ginny to do it up. "The one time I decide I want to look flawless and I have nothing to wear. You, are a lifesaver."

Ginny smirked, looking remarkably like one or another of her brothers, and quickly pulled up Hermione's hair, leaving her neck bare.

"I have a feeling, tonight is going to be fantastic."


	4. A Night Out

_A/N: Somehow, I managed to only put up the first half of chapter one. The second half is now there! I'm still figuring things out on here. Hopefully you guys are enjoying my fluff filled antics, I love this pairing and I wanted to write a really sweet story. REVIEW ME. Also, two things to note. 1. I write veeeerrry quickly, so this should be finished like, fast. 2. None of this is beta'd so if you pick up on any mistakes please let me know._

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks - apparently the group had been slightly nostalgic when planning this night - and Hermione smiled, pleasantly surprised to see this place had been relatively untouched by the war.

Madame Rosmerta smiled at the pair and ushered them toward a booth near the back where the rest of the gang were already waiting. She felt slightly nauseous looking at all the couples assembled - Harry, moving along so Ginny could slide in next to him, George and Katie in the back corner doing god knows what and even Neville was deep in conversation with Luna. The only people unattached apart from herself were Ron and Fred.

Before Ron even had a chance to offer her a place next to him, Fred had grabbed her arm and pratically dragged her over to where he was sitting. After extricating herself from Fred's admittedly attractive arms, she straightened her skirt and sat down.

"Sooo… whatever happened to dinner then drinks?" She asked pointedly, glaring slightly at Fred.

"Well… We decided it would be far smarter to skip straight to the drinks. Not only do you not have to pay for dinner, but drinking is far more productive on an empty stomach."

He grinned at her and she had to resist the urge to kiss the smile right off his face. Wait! Slap. She meant slap… Right?

The first part of the night passed quickly, with everyone catching up on what the first death free year in forever had been like.

She looked around, leaning into Fred subconsciously as she surveyed her friends, thankful once again that they were still standing. Had she looked slightly closer, she might have seen a mirror image of Fred's trademark smirk cross George's face as he watched his twin squirm, the colour on his face too high to be influenced by alcohol alone.

"Well, well, well." Whispered George to Katie. "Look at our Fred eh."

Fred caught the couple watching him and flushed an even darker red, leaping from his seat and almost dislodging her in the process.

"Alright, back to ours. Time for the real fun to begin!"

The group (now minus Neville and Luna, who had opted to swiftly retreat home, both wearing sappy smiles) quickly apparated back to the twins flat, not yet too drunk to accomplish the task without splinching.

Hermione hung back, alone with Harry and Ginny in the entryway and unsure of how to continue.

"I really do have a lot of work to get done - "

"Hermione." Interrupted Harry, with an uncharacteristically solemn expression adorning his face. "Just this once, don't worry about work. I, for one, would like to enjoy the company of the people I thought I was going to lose without worrying about Voldemort crashing the party."

She flushed, realising just how caught up she had become in her everyday life. It had been so long since she had been able to simply exist, it was almost as though she went looking for things to worry about. What was the point of saving the world if you couldn't enjoy yourself once in awhile?

"I'm sorry." She murmured, embarassed.

A canary flew into the room, banging into a few walls before promptly turning back into a red faced, spluttering Ron. He was quickly followed by the twins, also red in the face, cackling hysterically and wiping tears from their eyes. An unimpressed Katie leaned on the frame of the door, rolling her eyes.

"When will you learn Ronniekins - "

" - never take candy - "

" - from strange men."

Laughter burst forth from her mouth before she could stop it, and soon she was almost as hysterical as Fred and George. One by one, the rest of them succumbed to the simple hilarity of the moment and the room was suddenly filled with laughter. Harry noticed George give his twin funny look, before following Fred's line of sight. To his surprise, the soft smile on the cheeky redheads face was directed solely at a certain curly haired witch, his eyes bright as he watched her laugh.

Interesting…


	5. The Games Begin

_A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this, please let me know! I know the build up for this is kinda long but that's the point, all good things in time I promise. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read, favorited and followed!_

Ever so slowly, the laughter subsided and they made their way down the narrow hall into a room so garishly bright she actually had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the clashing hues. Orange and purple were simply not made to go together, she mused.

She threw herself onto the first available armchair, dragging her heels off as she did so and sighing in relief as the throbbing sensation faded to a slight ache.

"So." She began. "What's the plan?"

Fred and George looked at each other, stricken.

"You mean you don't remember - "

"Little Gin Gins promise - "

"That we would all end up more than slightly intoxicated?" She finished for them.

Fred smiled at her. "Well yes, love."

"I think what Hermione is suggesting, dear brothers, is that we play a little game to help us along." A wicked smile crossed Ginny's face.

Harry and Ron took one look at the younger girl and realised that any complaints they had would fall upon deaf ears. For once, however, Hermione was slightly slower on the uptake, a mortified expression on her face.

"There is no way I would - "

Ginny held up a hand imperiously, staring her down until she threw up her hands in a frustrated show of consent.

Oh lord, what had she gotten herself into?

"So the rules are simple." Said George, grinning and eyeing the group with a worrying gleam in his eyes.

There was a slightly awkward pause as George waited for his twin to carry on the discussion only to find him gazing dreamily in the general direction of Hermione, a glazed look in his eyes as he smiled wistfully at a spot directly above her head. George sighed inwardly, and quickly attempted to cover up his twins daydreaming.

"Uh yeah, so as I was saying, the rules are super simple. We just take it in turns to say things we haven't done, each one starting with the phrase 'Never have I ever…' and anyone who has done said thing has to drink."

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed, snapping out of his reverie. "Exactly as my handsome twin has said!"

Harry and Ginny gave each other a look - it seems George wasn't the only one to have noticed Fred's peculiar behaviour. Hermione remained oblivious, though even Ron looked slightly confused.

"Who starts?" Ron butted in, looking as though he'd just got a bogey flavoured bean.

"As the youngest, I feel as though it's my duty." Ginny replied, a maniacal look in her eye.

"Never have I ever… Kissed a redhead." She looked pointedly at her boyfriend, who groaned and took a shot. A blushing Hermione muttered something unintelligible under her breath before she too had one, the firewhiskey leaving a trail of fire as it made its way down her throat.

Harry's eyes widened as they took in the fierce glare Fred was directing at his younger brother. Was he jealous?

He nudged Ginny. "Look."

He gestured at Fred and Ginny's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I knew it." She muttered to herself, a plan already forming in her devious mind.

The rounds continued, slowly devolving until most of the group was semi hysterical.

"Never have I ever been in love." Said Hermione quietly, cutting through the raucous jokes flying around the circle.

The rest of the group turned solemn as one by one, each of them took a shot. Only Fred didn't, his intense gaze roving over her face. She looked up, only to find a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her, a slow smile spreading across the mischief makers face as he toasted her without his eyes ever once leaving her face.

And downed his shot.


	6. I Think I Love You

_A/N: Whaddya think? Thanks for the positive feedback guys, it literally makes my day and encourages me to keep going wven when I feel like everything I write is trash. In saying that thought, if anyone has any constructive criticism I welcome it with open arms! Unless it's 'Use less commas u suck' because I like commas. Go away. Debating whether to finish this fic because I have an idea in mind for a different one but lemme know. P.S. To that one person that has reviewed like every chapter, I like you. We can be friends._

She couldn't stop the flush from making its way rapidly up her neck whether from the alcohol or the intensity of Fred's stare, she was yet to decide. Surely not she thought, wondering what in Merlins name was going on. His gaze still bore into hers and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to disregard the rest of the room and lose herself in those warm, smoky depths. Hermione noted the slightly smug smirk beginning to form on his face and quickly tore her eyes away, already mourning the loss of the warmth that simple look had given her.

" - and Mum said we have to go round tomorrow, right Hermione?"

"What?" Oh hell, had someone been talking to her that whole time?

She saw the knowing look on Ginny's face and almost apparated out of the room right then and there, a slight sheen of sweat forming on her brow as she realised the younger girl had seen the look between Hermione and her brother.

Anyone but Ginny, she groaned inwardly.

"What I was saying," said Ginny, whilst Hermione frantically thought of ways to escape the girls matchmaking wrath - I hear Spain is nice this time of year she mused. Ginny threw her a knowing smile. "Is that Hermione has work and Mum wants Harry and I to go round tomorrow to discuss the wedding, so we really should be going."

"Oh, well - " Oh crap, she thought. Either should could stay, knowing that Ginny would pump her for imformation tomorrow, or she could deal with the overdramatic notions going through her head tonight. " - Actually I was going to ask if you guys needed any help cleaning up?"

Clearly, she was drunker than she had thought.

"Actually, George and I are staying at mine tonight, we were going to come back tomorrow." Said Katie apologetically.

"Or…" Said Fred, a gleam in his eye. "Hermione and I could clean up tonight and let you guys have tomorrow together."

"That sounds perfect!" A grinning Ginny exclaimed before she'd even had a chance to think about it. "Well we'll be going now."

Hermione tried to contain her laughter at the sight of the overexcited girl dragging poor Harry toward the floo, almost tearing his shirt in her attempts to leave the two alone. When she saw that Ron was just standing there, utterly oblivious to the situation, she grabbed his shirt in her other hand and pulled them both in with her. George took one look at his twin, then his sister and let his mirth overflow, wiping tears from his eyes as himself and Katie also made their way out.

"Well, dear brother, don't do anything I wouldn't." He winked as they stepped backward into the grate

She turned, hyperaware of the fact that they were now alone. A bright red Fred Weasley filled her vision, his eyes fixed firmly on his feet. He cupped the back of his neck with his hand and muttered something about ruddy siblings.

"So - " She started, suddenly wondering if this had all been misconstrued. Oh no, what if it had just been another prank? She realised with a start that if he did, in fact, have no romantic feelings for her she would be devastated. Over Fred Weasley? When had this happened? Sh couldn't take the silence anymore, didn't want to look at him and see the absence of everyhing she wanted. She kept her eyes down and blurted something about needing to leave as she rushed toward the floo, the beginnings of tears on her cheeks.

If only she had looked him in the eye.

Fred had watched as the cogs turned in Hermione's head, nervous as to what she was thinking and unsure of what to say. He didn't want to come on too strong, Godric, he wasn't even sure if she felt anything for him other than brotherly affection! If only he knew what she was thinking! He was on the verge of spilling everything, laying his heart bare, when she turned and ran.

"Hermione!" He cried as he watched her directing the floo where she needed to go, her voice thick. Merlin no, please don't leave me his heart cried, aching for her.

He reached out to grab her, but she was already gone.

Fred groaned, cradling his head in his hands. Why hadn't he just said something? Now she probably thought that this was just a joke to him. Or that he was an idiot, but it was more than likely she'd had a fair idea of that before. He dropped onto an overstuffed chair, wincing at his own stupidity. When had he ever had trouble speaking before?

"Gods, I can't even tell the girl I love how I feel. I am utterly useless."


	7. The Lunchtime Debacle

_A/N: When I started this, I was under the impresion it would be around 5 chapters long and filled with fluffiness. Unfortunately, it seems this story has a mind of its own and I no longer control anything that happens. Such is the way, I suppose. Happiness8000, thank you for the consistent reviews. Tis much appreciated. Please let me know of any errors/improvements, I am writing this on a tablet so it probably won't be perfect._

At work the next day, Hermione threw herself into each task with the ferocity of a lion, decidedly determined to forget about any and all thoughts of a certain redhead that kept floating into her mind. She couldn't believe her own idiocy, couldn't believe she'd thought the infamous prankster might have matured. Regardless, she swiftly locked any feelings she may have had for the trickster away in the lonely corner of her heart that didn't understand why she hadn't simply launched herself into his arms.

By noon she was exhausted, both from her hectic work rate and from frustrated thoughts that plagued her of a certain mans eyes. She sighed, almost glad to see Ginny burst into the room.

"Lunch!" The ginger haired dynamo announced, literally dragging her from her desk and out the door.

"Spill it." Ginny commanded. "What in Merlin's name happened to put Fred in such a depressing mood?"

"Nothing." She said sulkily, looking down at her pasta with distate, her appetite having suddenly disappeared.

Ginny just glared at her, the implications clear if Hermione didn't hurry up and elaborate.

"Well... He didn't say anything!" She cried at last, the frustration of both last night and today proving to be too much. "So I left."

Ginny began mock sobbing into her chips, her hands splayed across her face in a tasteful yet dramatic way. The look in her eyes was pleading, as though begging her too explain why she was such a prat.

"What?!" She asked, now thoroughly confused.

"You moron." The younger girl said frankly. "Did you even give him a chance?"

"Well I - "

"Did you take into account that he might be nervous, seeing as how he was about to confess his love for a girl who's feelings on the subject were unclear?"

"But - "

"Did you in any way indicate that you were happy the two of you were alone?"

"Um - "

"For Godrics sake Hermione, did you even look at him?"

At that point, Hermione buried her face in her hands, realising that she'd possibly been slightly too hard on him. Oh God, she thought, what if he hates me? I'm meant to be the smartest witch of my age and I don't even know how to let anyone in. I'm 22 for crying out loud! She peeked at Ginny through her hands. She looked back, unimpressed at Hermione's antics.

"Maybe I should go and apologize." She amended.

Ginny grinned, relieved the stubborn girl had finally seen sense. I might get a sister after all, she thought slyly. Which reminds me...

"Hang on, the real question is: Do you have feelings for him, 'Mione? Because if you don't, maybe you should just leave it y'know. He's hurt, he doesn't need to feel worse about it."

Hermione blushed right to the roots of her hair and let out a strangled laugh.

"Now who's the moron, Gin."

The two girl finished their lunches, slipping back into easy conversation. They chatted about Ginny's upcoming nuptials and about what colour Hermione and the rest of the bridesmaids would be wearing. The outing finished on a pleasant note, Ginny walking her back to her office and bidding her adieu.

She looked at her watch. Technically she still had fifteen minutes before she had to be back... Before she could overthink things, she apparated to WWW. The chimes softly jingled as she walked through the door apprehensively. Damn it, she thought, looking at the counter. It was the wrong Weasley.

She walked over slowly. "George, do you know where I might find Fred?"

George looked decidedly green as he spoke, tugging at his collar as though it had been transfigured into a snake, constricting his neck.

"Uh, well that is, I think he's at lunch."

"Oh, okay I'll come back some other time." She replied, confused about his odd behaviour.

As she was about to turn around, George caught her wrist and said in her ear, "Don't hold it against him. He isn't himself."

She turned around and felt her stomach drop, as she saw Fred with none other than that insipid bitch, Lavender Brown. He had his arm slung around her shoulders, his lips close to her ear as she giggled, obviously at something only she could hear. Her lip trembled. Hell no, she needed to get out of here.

She started pushing her way through the semi crowded store, ignoring the widening of Fred's eyes as he spotted her.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." She hissed at him before making her way toward the door.

He disentangled himself from Lavender, who was talking AGAIN, and tried to follow Hermione, only to watch as she disappeared from his life once more.

Gods, he was royally screwed.


	8. That Prat

_A/N: The next few chapters are basically writing themselves. I have no say. I just hope you guys are still enjoying this, and as always read and review guys. Love, me. Happiness8000 there might be more fun with the game, there might not. You'll just have to wait and see c;_

Hermione apparated to Harry and Ginny's apartment, too much of a mess to go back to work. She attached a note to Hedwigs leg and sent the snowy owl to her boss, crossing her fingers that he would let her off just this once. Then, she decided to let loose a little bit of her rage on a certain friend who had set her up for this fall.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" She shouted, sounding not unlike one of Mrs Weasleys Howlers.

Ginny ambled in from the lounge, the smile on her face disappearing as if by magic when she saw Hermione's anger infused countenance. Ginny groaned inwardly. Her stupid brothers never got anything right.

"What did he do?" She moaned.

Hermione promptly burst into tears, her anger dissipating to be replaced by hurt and humiliation. She tried to talk between sobs, Ginny sick at the sight of what her brother had done to her friend. When did Hermione cry?

"He, he was with, that bitch - Lavender." She cried.

Ginny smacked herself in the forehead, unable to believe the idiocy of her brothers. Though, she mused, she should really be used to it by now. Then she smirked, realising that Fred had chosen the irritating girl that Hermione hated for that very reason - she hated her. He wanted to annoy her, obviously assuming that she had left because she didn't care for him.

"Are you crying because your pride is hurt, or your feelings?" She snapped, cutting through Hermione's sniffling.

"I LOVE HIM YOU STUPID BINT WHAT DO YOU THINK."

At that moment, Harry decided to walk in, the confusion obvious on his face as he tried to figure out why Hermione was screaming at his wife, in fact why wasn't Hermione at work... Wait, did she just say love?

"Who are you in love with?" He asked calmly.

"Oh what's the use." She groaned.

"It's Fred isn't it?"

"Why is it that obvious to everyone but him the stupid, egotistical - "

Ginny cut her off before she could really get her rant on.

"Look, it's obvious he was trying to annoy you, why else would he go out with Lavender - "

"Fred was with Lavender?" Harry interrupted, confused.

" - shut up Harry, as I was saying you hurt him, so he did what all 12 year old boys do and he lashed out - "

"Fred isn't 12." Harry put in. This conversation was getting more confusing by the second.

" - I swear to Godric Harry if you don't be quiet I'm putting a silencing hex on you til the wedding. Anyway, Fred is like a child, you hurt him so he wanted to hurt you. I don't think he realised you felt anything for him until he saw you at the shop, that's when he realised it wasn't just your pride he was hurting." Ginny finished, still glaring at her future husband.

Hermione looked back and forth between the couple and managed a watery smile.

"Great, so not only am I in love with a 12 year old, he's also a vindictive idiot." How did this happen? She couldn't believe that the person to finally worm their way into her heart had been a veritable Peter Pan, the boy who never wanted to grow up. Maybe that's why, she thought. "Wait, when did this even happen? When did my heart start beating to the time of Fred Weasley?"

Harry snickered. "It was probably when he bet money on the fact you wouldn't get married."

Wait he'd bet on her wedding?

"Or when he looked at you with those pleading eyes and begged you to go get drunk with him."

"Wait, wasn't that you Ginny?" She said.

Ginny laughed. "Maybe it was when he decided the best seat for you was on his lap."

"Or when he stared at you laughing, like you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen."

"Or maybe it was - "

"Alright you two, I got it." She stammered, overwhelmed. "But it's only been a few days really, I mean it can't be - "

"Hermione." Ginny started, looking at Harry, the disbelief on both their faces evident. "He's been looking at you like that, to some degree, for years. I guess we all just thought you'd end up with Ron, so we ignored it and he never let on." She shrugged. How could someone so smart be so oblivious to matters of the heart?

"Oh." Was all she could manage. Fred had cared for her... For years?

It wasn't as though she'd never noticed him, she reflected. In fact, from the first time she had met the twins they had held a special place in her heart, the smiles they brought about with their jokes and their pranks warming her considerably more than she let on. It wasn't until the Yule ball, however, that she'd noticed Fred as a seperate entity, his own person. What if we'd danced that night? Would we already have our happy ending? The silly crush she'd harboured on him since that night didn't seem so silly anymore.

Harry chuckled, bringing her out of her love soaked daydreams. "I see that you realise it's been more than a few days."

She blushed, then sighed.

"It doesn't change the fact he was an absolute prat though. What the hell do I do now?"


	9. Tough Love

_A/N: Thought I might throw in a chapter from Fred's POV while I'm on a roll today. Plus i noticed the chapters were getting a bit long so I thought I'd mix it up a bit. Hope you like it!_

He let George drag him into the backroom, leaving an annoyed Lavender outside, whilst he tried to work out what he'd done in a previous life to deserve these bad things that happened to him. He must have been someone similar to Voldemort, he decided, it was the only explanation.

"It's your own fault." George said harshly, sick of this morose and moronic version of Fred that he'd had to put up with since last nights catastrophe. He couldn't believe Fred was related to him sometimes. "Last night, you stood and stared at her until she fled and today, when she comes in to talk to you about what happened, you're with the person she hates most next to Bellatrix Lestrange. You absolute prat."

Fred clutched his chest, wounded. "I thought you were meant to be on my side!"

"I am, Fred, that's why I'm telling you that what you did was spiteful and immature. She came in here looking nervous as hell, asking for you, and I felt horrible having to try to cover for you. Did you ever think she left last night because she was scared?"

"I thought - " He muttered, not looking at his twin.

"No you didn't think Fred!" George exclaimed, frustrated. "You never do, and now Hermione's hurting for no reason other than your wounded pride."

He flinched, shocked at his twins words.

"Go and apologise, Fred! Before Ginny comes over here and rips off things that you'd rather keep."

Fred sighed, disapparating. George walked out of the backroom, pleased with himself til he realised Lavender was outside, pouting.

"Sod off will you?"

The girl huffed and stomped out, an expression of extreme displeasure on her face.

Fred showed up at the door to Hermione's office and knocked tentatively. There was no answer. He kicked the door in frustration. Would nothing go right for him?

"Sir? If you're looking for Hermione, she went out to lunch at that little cafe down the road with a friend and hasn't been back since." A receptionist had poked her head around the corner and looked at him quizzically. He nodded his thanks and started off toward the cafe in question.

After speaking to the waitress at the cafe, who remember the bushy haired witch and her red haired friend well, he groaned. If she had been with Ginny before she'd come to the shop, there was only one place she'd be now.

He sighed, preparing to face the wrath of his little sister.


	10. The End?

_A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read this! I hope you like it. Thank you to happiness8000, starrya47 (is that how you spell it? I suck, I'm sorry) for letting me know what you guys think and also to powerskat from tumblr for enjoying this story so much that she made her way over here AND proceeded to review every chapter. I was going to drag this out, but I think this might be the final chapter. I like it better this way._

Fred apparated, landing outside the door to Harry and Ginny's flat. He groaned and leant his head against the door, contemplating whether it would be smarter to continuously bang his face against the hard surface or try to reason with his sister and the most stubborn witch he knew. In the midst of his contemplation (head banging was winning) the door opened inwards and Fred fell directly onto a surprised Harry, who had been on his way back to work.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed, untangling himself and helping the other wizard up. "Are you crazy?"

Fred looked at him morosely.

"I have to face them sometime."

Harry shook his head and walked out the door, clapping him the back as he went.

"Good luck mate."

He smiled weakly. He was going to need it.

Ginny looked up from comforting her friend to see the cause of the problem standing sheepishly in the doorframe. She grimaced at him but stood up to leave, knowing they needed the chance to speak alone. Before she left, however she narrowed her eyes letting her brother know if he screwed this up again, he would pay.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned in her seat, a fresh wave of tears threatening to rise when she saw who it was. What was that, that prick doing here?

"What the hell do you want Weasley?" She spat, trying not to give into the urge to see if her right hook was as good as she remembered. It was almost worth feeling this bad to watch him squirm, she thought wryly.

Fred coughed, trying desperately to think of something to say that wouldn't result in the violence he saw in her eyes manifesting.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out, feeling more ashamed of his actions by the second. "I felt like such a fool after - "

"You felt like a fool? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" She screamed, standing up to leave again.

Not this time you don't, he thought grimly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked down at the girl he had hurt so badly with his stupidity.

"I'm - I'm in love with you." He choked out. "I have been for years and when you left last night, it almost killed me. I have been waiting for my chance since the night I saw you walk down those stairs dressed in silk with the stars in your eyes. I watched you with my brother, of all people, watched you two together and I ached, thinking that you were going to marry him, thinking I would never get the opportunity to tell you how I felt."

Hermione sniffled, anger still evident in the way she stood but her eyes were softening bit by bit.

"When I saw you walk out with his hand in yours, dressed in white and - glowing." He continued. "I was so angry, so frustrated that you were wearing that dress for him. Then when you said you weren't getting married my heart flew. I had you alone that night, and all I did was stare like an idiot. I just looked at you! No wonder you left. But it felt like I had failed. The girl I'd been in love with for years had walked away and I didn't know how to deal with it. I was petty and pathetic, and I am so, so sorry 'Mione."

He looked down at her, tearfilled eyes staring back at him and glistening with thoughts he was dying to hear. Please, please say something, he thought, hoping feverishly that she felt the same even after his immature actions. If she didn't... He didn't want to think about it.

She stepped back from him, love in her eyes and slapped him hard in the face. He reeled back. Maybe he had misread the gleam in her eyes, he thought wryly, though he couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"You absolute prat." She said lovingly as he rubbed his now stinging cheek.

She stepped forward, into his arms and kissed him soundly. He almost melted into a puddle on the floor. The girl he had loved for so long was kissing him and it was better than he had ever imagined. He leaned into her, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her in closer til their mouths melded fully. She let out a tiny sigh, nipping his lip and sweeping her tongue against his. He moaned.

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind them. "This is still my living room and that's still my brother. I don't want to see that."

Hermione flushed, happiness and embarassment at getting carried away mingling on her skin as he pulled her close, not willing to part with her just yet. Ginny just smiled and shook her head, muttering about young love.

"I love you." He said, rubbing his nose against hers and grinning so hard he thought his face would split.

"I know."


End file.
